Falling Angels
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Kagome is from much farther into the future than her friends know. With the quest at its close, it's time for her to return. Will she be able to make sure her friends and sister get the future they deserve? Kagome/Sephiroth, fem!Cloud/Zack
1. Prologue

Summary: Kagome is not who her friends in Feudal Japan think she is. Her family name isn't even Higurashi. She is from much farther into the future than the time Inuyasha has been to. A future when not even what the world is called is the same. Now that the 'quest' that kept her returning to the Feudal Era is finished, it's time for her to return home. But Kagome doesn't have time to rest yet. She has friends to save, and this time the entire world is at stake.

Pairing: Kagome/Sephiroth; fem!Cloud/Zack

Disclaimer: Yoruko Rhapsodos doesn't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy VII, and this story was originally posted on Koorika's profile.

**Prologue: **

**Kagome's Secret**

Kagome Higurashi is 23 years old. She looks and seems like she is only an ordinary young woman. But in reality, Kagome had never really been 'normal'. If there's even any such thing as normal in the first place. At that point in time, she now definitely agreed with him on that. She had great secrets, only one of which was that she traveled through time frequently, and had been for a while now. Now she couldn't possibly imagine having a 'normal' life. Not even if she had still wanted one. Luckily for her, she had never been the type to be content with being what was considered ordinary.

It's been four years since Kagome found herself falling down a well and ending up in in the past. Three years since she fell even farther into the past and encountered a youkai called Mistress Centipede. She was still hard pressed to ignore the lack of originality in the name. That meant it had been three years since she met and had to deal with the ever foul tempered Inuyasha. She had long since dropped the 'ordinary school girl' act her so-called 'friends' kept falling for. It was really funny seeing Hojo's and their reactions when she finally told them off. Having to deal with shard hunting in Feudal Japan had made her lose all patience with them. They proved themselves to have never been real friends when they refused to stop trying to push her to go out with Hojo. Besides, not only had she become sick of the school girl act, it was really inconvenient. Kagome had long since decided that dropping the act was possibly one of the smartest things she had ever done.

Surprisingly, after falling down the well Kagome took me almost two and a half years to get sick of seeming weak and helpless. Looking back, she had decided that she was really lucky that she lasted so long. Through training with the help of Sango, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Midoriko, there was no longer any mistaking her as 'weak and helpless'. Kagome no longer either need to pretend to be protected by or actually need to be protected by Inuyasha. She could stand tall and proud as the woman she really was

Yes, there was no mistake in what you heard I said Sesshomaru and Kikyo helped Kagome train. They had all been mistaken about both of them. Kagome protected Rin from a youkai once, even though she knew that the child travelled with Sesshomaru. Meaning that he would no doubt be there soon. He arrived in time to see Kagome's arrow hit and purify the demon. Then, the two of them talked. Kagome supposed the events of that day won her his respect. Not even a year and a half after her adventures began he joined the miss-matched group.

Kikyo… well, it wasn't like Kagome had ever really had a grudge against her in the first place. Just like she never liked Inuyasha as anything more than a friend. Kagome had found the miko wounded one day. Naturally, she helped her, and they talked. She found out that Kikyo had been acting to trick Naraku into thinking that he could trust her. She'd even merely been testing Inuyasha to see if he truly cared about not only her but Kagome as well. So she joined them too eventually. The looks on Sango's and Miroku's faces when they found out that Kagome had never had any romantic feelings for Inuyasha were hilarious. Kagome decided that it meant either a certain person she hadn't seen in a long time or Shippo had rubbed off on her.

The immediate results? Not even a week into the start of her training, Midoriko visited Kagome in her dreams. Midoriko told her that she was no one's reincarnation, which Kagome already had never believed. It just hadn't ever really felt right. She even helped Kagome train in her dreams. Now Kagome could even show what she already knew, partially. The overall results were fantastic. Kagome had become an even more formidable opponent. She could easily hold her own in a fight now, whatever the situation. She was even on par with Sesshomaru and had perhaps even surpassed Midoriko herself in terms of using spirit engergy.

Now the time has come. The final battle for the Shikon no Tama was quickly approaching. Now that Kouga had given the group his shards and Kohaku was now with them and among the living, only one thing remained. They needed to finish off Naraku, for good. Then… Kagome was going home, this time for good. She didn't have any choice in the matter, she wouldn't be _able_ return. But Kagome had known that from the start. At least she would be able to bring Shippo with her. The least she can do was bring her adopted kit along. That wasn't even the major part. Kagome could finally tell her friends her secret. Yes, Kagome hadn't told even them my biggest secret. Her family had even only just found out themselves. Kagome sometimes regretted or questioned it. But she knew that that was just the way things had to be. However, Kagome was not sad, even though she would miss her friends. Even if Kagome hadn't wanted to go back, which she did, she needed to. She had unfinished business. Business that she needed to take care of herself as soon as she could.

**Owari**

Yoruko: I would appreciate it if someone would give me a link to a summary of the plot/story line for Final Fantasy VII. I haven't ever played any of it except for part of Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core.

Cloud: *Thinks: Then why is she writing this?*


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Secrets Revealed**

The final battle for the Shikon no Tama had finally begun. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were fighting the hoards of demons. Someone needed to keep the mass of low level opponents occupied, and their specific abilities made them the most logical choice. Kikyo was busy fighting Kanna; her experience and abilities as a miko meant that she was the only one fit to fight an opponent like Kanna. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, being known as the more powerful of the group, had been attacked by Kagura and Hakudoshi soon after the battle began. That meant that Naraku was left for Kagome to deal with all on her own. None of her friends had wanted something like that to happen, and in fact had had planned against such a thing from occurring. Kagome herself, however, didn't care. Bahamut and other materia summon creatures were tougher do deal with. Kagome was certain that if Naraku wasn't always hiding behind others and running away that the final battle would have already come and gone by then.

Kagome and Naraku were going head to head, and had been for a while, exchanging blow for blow with swords. Sooner or later, they both knew that one or the other would have to give. Kagome was starting to admit to herself that maybe Naraku was more of a threat than she'd recently been thinking. Even if only because of his intelligence, which was helping give him an edge in battle. Then suddenly, Kagome saw her chance. Without warning, Kagome charged her katana with spiritual energy. She struck fast and true, running Naraku right through where his portion of the jewel in his possession was and his heart should have been. In one blow, the quest was finally coming to a close.

The results were immediate and instantaneous. Naraku burst into ashes, shock written clearly on his face. He obviously hadn't expected either to be bested by Kagome or for her to have full control of her powers. That he hadn't accounted for something like that definitely lowered Kagome's almost respect for his intelligence. Then something amazing and unexpected happened. There was a flash of blinding light and a burst of energy that instantly incinerated the hoard of youkai. Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi had their hearts back and Hakudoshi was fused back with his other half, somehow still remaining his current age. It was amazing, and even the parts that were somewhat expected proved a surprise to an extent.

That was all next to nothing, though. The most amazing thing of all was that the jewel had put itself back together on its own. When the light cleared, the Shikon no Tama was floating in the air. Just behind it was a partially transparent woman, who seemed to be practically glowing herself, a surprisingly familiar woman. A woman in the familiar outfit of a miko, with the addition of armor. The woman was none other than...

"Midoriko-sama?" said Kagome, "What are you... Why are you...?"

"It is time. A wish must be made on the jewel. What is your wish, Kagome-chan? Choose wisely."

Kagome already knew her wish. She'd been thinking over it for a long time. There were actually two wishes she wanted. Normally one would be conflicted as to which one to make. Especially because it was a known fact to those who knew the whole story that the wrong wish would either corrupt the jewel or fail to get rid of it. However, Kagome knew a way to get both wishes with one. You just had to word it right. In that way, the jewel would even be forever vanquished at last. This was something she thought was obvious, yet she knew that few would think of it. But then, she also knew that it would be a long time before someone with her particular background existed. After all, it was rare even back in her own time.

"I wish... for the wishes of my friends here in the Feudal Era and for the spirits of the Shikon no Tama to finally be free to pass on to the afterlife and rest in peace."

"You've made a wise and truly selfless wish, Kagome. It had no thought for yourself. Therefore, it shall be granted. Thanks to this, the jewel will finally be no more and I can rest in peace. Thank you." then with another less blinding flash of light, she was gone.

"Wait a minute!" said Sango, "What wishes? How do we know?"

"It's alright, Sango. I know, somehow. I don't know how, but I do. It must have been Midoriko's doing." Kagome reassured her friend, "Inuyasha wishes to be human so he can't go full demon and hurt someone he cares about. Sango's village is reviving even as we speak. Kirara finally has access to her human form again. Sesshomaru wish is for Rin to truly be his daughter, and she'll be full demon by the time we return. Kikyo... will fully regain her soul and truly be alive again."

Kirara went into her humanoid form. "Wait! What do you mean about Inuyasha and Kikyo's wishes? What about everyone else? What about _you_?" she said.

"Inuyasha hasn't wanted to be full demon for a while, he told me himself. But while he's finally content as a half demon, he doesn't want someone he cares about to get hurt if he ends up going full demon and out of control again." Kagome explained, "He also wanted to be with Kikyo without problems. Don't worry, though. Kikyo's wish can't affect me-I'm not her reincarnation. And no one else has a wish. They're content for the most part, I guess." answered Kagome.

"I suggest we return to the village. Our return is most likely expected. Furthermore, I suspect that there is something that Kagome either needs or wishes to explain." suggested Sesshomaru.

"Perceptive as always I see. Then again, it's no surprise- you were always really observant." Kagome commented, "More so than most give you credit for."

**Later at Kaede's Hut**

"What is going on, child?" Kaede asked, "It seems that ye killed Naraku with not only no assistance, but little trouble as well. Also, I hear that ye wish to tell us all something."

Kagome hesitated for a moment before explaining. "I... haven't been completely honest with you guys. I'm farther into the future than you ever realized. The time that Inuyasha's been to is still in the past for me. The time that I'm from is different either this time or 500 years into the future. It's... like the two times fused together in a way, actually. Plus, I'm _not_ really Kikyo's reincarnation, or anybody else's; my soul is my own. Midoriko confirmed it herself. Also... I have to go back home soon, and I'm won't be able to come back... And I plan on taking Shippo with me."

"Really?" exclaimed Shippo, "Yay! Thank you Okaa-chan!"

"Of course I'm taking you with me, Shippo. Even if we're not related by blood, you're still my little boy." said Kagome, hugging Shippo close to her.

"Well... that explains a few things." said Miroku.

"Aye." agreed Kaede, "Kagome didn't seem as surprised as I would have imagined that she should have been when she figured out that she was in the past."

Kagome gave everyone, even Miroku (who actually behaved) a hug. She found how embarrassed Inuyasha was adorable. Times when he got like that, Kagome wished she had a camera. Unfortunately, Kagome knew taking technology like that into the past was a little _too_ big of a risk. Finally, it was Sesshomaru's turn. Both of them were silent for a moment or two. Then, Kagome finally snapped out of it.

"I'll miss you Sesshomaru." Kagome said, hugging him tightly.

"And I'll miss you, Imouto." replied Sesshomaru, returning the embrace. (He has both of his arms again.)

Finally Kagome let go of the embrace. She went over to where she'd been sitting and grabbed her black bag. Yes, she'd gotten a new bag. It was inconvenient since the yellow backpack was also for school, so she got a new black bag that could fit even more things than the yellow one could. Her school back was only a gift from the Higurashi family anyway. It had never exactly been her taste. She picked Shippo up and headed towards the hut exit.

"Wait!" said Sango, "The Higurashis weren't your real family, so that means that that's not your real name, right? Before you go... can you tell us what your real name is?

Kagome turned to face her friends as she replied. "Strife. My name is Crystal Kagome Strife."

Then Kagome and Shippo exited the hut, never to be seen by most of them again. They thought that they would never see any of them again, but they also knew that it could be possible. It was silent for a moment. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts and memories. Then at last, Kaede broke the silence.

"Good luck, child. For I feel that yet more adventures await thee. May the spirits bless thee."

**Owari**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither the anime Inuyasha nor the Final Fantasy VII games and movie.

Warnings: some OOC, some AU, minimal knowledge of the first FFVII game, violence, some mild cursing, & fem!Cloud.

Kagome's Profile as found in the Shinra Corporation:

Name-Crystal Kagome Higurashi, alias Kagome Higurashi

Age-23

Gender-female

Appearance: Hair- black in a braid Eyes-purple/violet Clothes- blue tank top w/ silver straps & neckline, short-sleeved mesh shirt underneath tank top, black cargo pants, black knee length coat, black leather belt w/ a crescent moon shaped belt buckle

Weapons Arsenal-crossbow, two sais, a katana made from Sesshomaru's fang, twin pistols, elemental materia. Kagome's favorite weapons are her twin sais for close range combat. In terms of far range combat she shows no preference, her weapon of choice varies with the situaton.

Strength-SOLDIER:1st class, Demon: A or S class

Hobbies-music, reading manga, watching anime

Professional Record- Kagome Strife was one of the few females in the Shinra military to make it into SOLDIER. She was the only one to make it to first class. Few women sign up for the combat department of the Shinra military, so she is as infamous as the three members of SOLDIER called the Holy Trinity by fangirls. Rumored to be the target of multiple failed attempts at recruitment by the Turks.

Current Status Affiliation- Official Status: MIA, never returned from a one month paid leave. Privately/Off record: None currently known. Kagome Strife is currently listed as a traitor to be killed on sight.

Family- father:deceased, mother:status unknown, sister: Cloud- currently imprisoned by Hojo.

Comments: Kagome is listed in reports as infamous for a tendency to do anything she believes is right. Friends say she likes to stick with her little sister, Cloud Strife to the extent that the younger sibling's status and whereabouts have been known to determine Kagome's actions. For reason unknown, few refer to her by her given first name.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

"**Demonic mode talking"**

**'Demonic mode thinking'**

"_Other types of talking"_

'_Other types of thinking'_

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

When the journey to Kagome's true time was over, Shippo was surprised to see a sight unlike any he'd seen before. They were in a barren wasteland area. It was similar to a desert, but to Shippo it felt different. It was just wrong somehow, his heightened senses told him. Like it was artificial, as if the land wasn't supposed to be a desert landscape. From where they were they could see what looked to Shippo like one of those city places Kagome had told him about. Only, part of it appeared to be kind of floating. He wondered if it was normal, the woman who had taken him in never mentioned anything like that before.

"Kaa-san, what's that?" Shippo asked.

"That, Shippo, is Midgar; home to Shinra headquarters." Kagome said, "Do you remember the things I told you about my time that I said not to tell the others- not even Inuyasha?"

"Yup! I sure do!" he said.

"That's good," said Kagome, "you'll need that knowledge fairly soon. It's also really good that you perfected your foxfire and your other kitsune abilities because there are creatures similar to the more mindless youkai."

"Really? This is gonna be just like another adventure! I can feel it!" Shippo exclaimed.

'You have no idea.' Kagome thought, amused, 'I have a feeling that three friends in particular will really love Shippo.' "Okay, Shippo. Get on my back- we're going to head to Midgar now."

"Okay!" said Shippo. 'I wonder how fast she can go.'

Not much later, they arrived in Midgar. As soon as they got close, the little kitsune complained of a strange smell. He was soon informed that it was probably a substance called mako. Kagome and Shippo were both hungry, so they decided that the first order of business would be getting something to eat. Hopefully at the same time they could get some information. Not that Shippo knew that his adoptive mother planned to attempt the second part, of course. Eventually, they found what appeared to be a bar and grill called Seventh Heaven. The door was unlocked, so they went right in.

"Hello," said a feminine-sounding voice, "welcome to Seventh Heaven. How may I… Help. You. Crystal? Crystal Strife? Is that you?"

The bar maid had only looked up halfway through her greeting. She was a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white tank top with a black skirt. She had a shocked look on her face. It was obvious to Shippo that the other woman had recognized Kagome. Likewise, Kagome seemed to recognize the girl too; if the mixture of amusement and curiosity was anything to go by. What surprised Shippo was another look in Kagome's eyes, a look that suggested that she wasn't too fond of the girl. Shippo shrugged his last bit of insight off, not really caring much. He'd form his own opinion now and ask about it later.

"It's me. You're Tifa Lockheart, right?" Kagome answered.

"That's right." said Tifa, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with my adopted son Shippo to get something to eat. What are you doing here?"

Tifa got an angry and sorrowful look on her face. "Almost four years ago, General Sephiroth of Shinra, another first class SOLDIER named Zack Fair, a third class SOLDIER, and someone from the infantry arrived in Nibelheim. The one form the infantry didn't last long. He was killed by a monster; another never took off his mask. They came to Nibelheim on a mission to take care of a problem involving the mako reactor." she explained, "But Sephiroth went crazy, he burned the town. My father and I went after him- I'm lucky to be alive. My father didn't even last long enough for medics to see if treatment would work. Zack and the third class defeated Sephiroth. And- that's all I know. My martial arts tutor got me out of there before I could find out what happened to them."

Crystal's expression darkened; you could tell that the news affected her a lot. She got a thoughtful expression on her face. 'I wonder… He'll most likely still be there. Could He help us out?' "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry for your loss… Tifa. Come on Shippo. I changed my mind. I think I know where a pizza place is- if it's still in business. I think you'll like pizza."

"Okay, Kaa-san." Said Shippo. Then they left out the door.

**Later, at the pizza place**

"Kaa-san," said Shippo, "Why didn't you like that girl? And what's wrong?"

"Let's just say… I never really forgave her for some things. And… Sephiroth, Zack, and the anonymous 3rd class SOLDIER are all people I care about." Kagome said enigmatically, "I don't know about Sephiroth's fate, but the other two… are probably still in Nibelheim, as Hojo's prisoner lab rats."

"We're gonna go save them then?" Shippo asked.

"That's right, Shippo- we're going to go to Nibelheim, and we're going to save them." answered Kagome.

"Then next destination- Nibelheim!"

**Owari**

Zack: You don't like Tifa, Yoruko?

Yoruko: I don't exactly _dislike_ her, but I'm not really very fond of her either. I suppose you could say that I'm indifferent.

Sephiroth: I thought that you dislike cliffhangers?

Yoruko: They're annoying when I'm reading them, but they're fun to write. Besides- it helps authors get people to keep reading.

Genesis: Very true. I know I would feel the same way if I were the one to write something.


	4. a warning for my readers

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**


End file.
